liampaynefandomcom-20200214-history
Syco Music
Syco Music is a British record label formed by Simon Cowell in May 2002. Syco Music has offices in London and Los Angeles and was the original UK label One Direction first signed to. Syco has experienced most of their success within the UK music market. From 2002 until present, Syco has experienced 40 UK number-one singles (55 worldwide total), with 7 from One Direction. Numerous former clients of Syco have complained to media about the restrictions placed on them by the label and being subjected to bullying from Simon Cowell, as well as being creatively "shelved" (unable to record but unable to leave the label)Leona Lewis: the singer on her traumatic split from Simon Cowell's labelWill Young describes the painful process of speaking to Simon Cowell as being like conversing with an anti-gay Catholic Alex and Sierra open up about being dropped by Syco 'Simon Cowell's like a Mafia boss - fall out of favour and you're doomed,' warns first X Factor winner Steve Brookstein . Zayn, Harry, Niall and Liam are no longer affiliated with Syco Music, only Louis remains currently signed to the label (as well as Epic Records). Zayn moved to RCA Records in 2015. Harry signed with Columbia Records in early 2016 while Niall and Liam both moved to Capitol Records in late 2016. In 2017, the Daily Mail reported Simon Cowell sold 50% of Syco Music to Sony in July 2015, bringing their total ownership up to 75%, while reducing his to 20%Simon Cowell rakes in £86m after selling a slice of his Syco music empire to Sony... and his friend Sir Shifty cashes in too . Artists Current Artists * Camila Cabello * Olly Murs * Rebecca Ferguson * James Arthur * Susan Boyle * Collabro * CNCO * Noah Cyrus * Il Divo * Labrinth * Louis Tomlinson * Digital Farm Animals * Ina Wroldsen * PRETTYMUCH * Grace VanderWaal * Il Volo * Grace Davies * LSD * Lauren Jauregui Former Artists * Steve Brookstein (2004–05) * Bianca Ryan (2006–08) * George Sampson (2008) * Angelis (2006–07) * Leon Jackson (2007–09) * Same Difference (2007–09) * Rhydian (2007–10) * Paul Potts (2007–10) * Escala (2008–10) * Shayne Ward (2005–11) * Joe McElderry (2009–11) * Westlife (2007–11) * Matt Cardle (2010–12) * Jackie Evancho (2010–13) * Ronan Parke (2011–12) * Alexandra Burke (2008–12) * Cher Lloyd (2010–14) * Loveable Rogues (2012–13) * Leona Lewis (2006–14) * Jonathan and Charlotte (2012–14) * Bars and Melody (2014) * Sam Bailey (2013–15) * Melanie Amaro (2011–13) * Forte (2013–14) * Rachel Crow (2011–15) * Emblem3 (2012–15) * Chris Rene (2011–14) * Ben Haenow (2014-2016) * Alex and Sierra (2013-2016) * Fifth Harmony (disbanded) (2012-2017) * Bea Miller (2013-2017) * Fleur East (2014-2017) * Reggie N Bollie (2016-2017) * Ella Henderson (2013-2018) * Little Mix (2011-2018) Relationship With One Direction During The X Factor (UK)'s seventh season (2010), One Direction was formed after creator and judge Simon Cowell felt there were not enough groups to proceed through from bootcamp to the judge's houses round. He and two more judges - Pussycat Dolls' singer Nicole Scherzinger and music manager Louis Walsh - chose ten previously eliminated male and female solo artists to return, and allowed them to continue competing, on the basis that they continue as groups. After One Direction's live judges house performance of Natalie Imbruglia's "Torn", Cowell told the band: "My head says no, but my heart says yes. I'm going with my heart, you're through". Despite being the favorites to win, One Direction ultimately placed third in the seventh season's grand finale. Cowell told the audience there were "good things ahead for these boys" and Zayn confirmed the group would be staying together, stating "You haven't seen the last of One Direction". On December 13 2010, One Direction signed a £1m dollar record deal with Syco MusicOne Direction Signs With Simon Cowell. In September 2013, tabloid The Mirror reported One Direction renewed their contract with Syco Music until the end of 2015, with each member of the band earning £10m. A spokesperson stated "Simon Cowell and One Direction are delighted to confirm they have agreed to continue their hugely successful relationship with a new long-term agreement with Syco. Simon and the band look forward to many years of continued success together.”One Direction confirms deal with Syco In 2016, all members of One Direction, excluding Louis, made significant transitional business moves away from Syco Music after the group began an indefinite hiatus. Harry parted ways with Modest Management and signed with Jeff Azoff's CAA (which eventually evolved into Full Stop Management). Zayn exited One Direction permanently in March 2015, and Cowell transitioned him from Syco Music to RCA Records in July 2015. Louis parted ways with Modest Management and became a client of management company James Grant Group in 2016, before parting with them in 2018 and instead signing with two co-managers, Mark Gillespie and Matt Vines. On July 21 2016, Liam announced he had signed with Capitol Records. He is now a client of Murray Chalmers PR and Doyen Global management. On September 29 2016, Niall released his first solo single, This Town, and simultaneously announced he had also signed with Capitol Records. Niall is still associated with Modest Management via a new golfing company, Modest!Golf, which he is a director of. On December 10 2016, Louis released his debut solo single, Just Hold On. While the single was distributed through Ultra Music, it was also cross-promoted by Syco Music, indicating a continued working relationship between Tomlinson and Syco. He later signed with Epic Records as well. He served as an X Factor judge alongside Simon Cowell in late 2018. In May 2017, Harry Styles released his debut solo album through his label Erskine Records, via licensing to Columbia Records. Columbia was One Direction's US label from 2012 onward, however it was reported the label signed Harry as a solo artist for $80 million. External Links * @syco - Official Twitter * Syco Entertainment - Official Facebook * sycoent - Official Snapchat References Category:Labels Category:Representation